wayniiboifandomcom-20200214-history
Daycare For Real
Daycare For Real is an Web-reality YouTube series that follows up on 3 girls in a summer day camp. Filmed in July 2012, and Published on Dailymotion.com on May 2, 2013. Daycare For Real is produced by the producer Wayniiboi. Daycare for Real was filming the same times as Wayniiboi, and was scheduled to be aired along with Wayniiboi Season 2, but was change for February-May. The first season evolves around three little girls, Tru'nae, Cianni, and Amaiya. Cast Season 1-2 Girls * Tru'nae Lewis (Season 1-2), The Leader, the Uno master, is really out spoken, and expect to win all the games and get her way. She manipulates her friends sometimes in order to win Uno games. The drama revolves around her and Amaya. Tru'nae learns went seeing herself interact with Amaiya, she feels sorry for some of the stuff the went on. Tru'nae is calm and collected, and is funny and silly. * Cianni (Season 1) The sweet girl, who is Tru'nae's best friend. Cianni usually is in league with Truane's meanness and bossiness. She usually gets along with Amaya when Truane's not around. She is known for speaking her mind, and being the bigger person. In episode 3 of Daycare For Real 1, she said "Tru'nae, she is a nice girl, sometimes we don't get along, but sometimes we have to just, work it out by ourselves, and sometimes we do". * Amaiya Rodgers (Season 1-2) The simple minded, and most childish and youngest of all the girls. She is goofy, antsie, and loud, which makes the other girls not like her. She was the first to be introduced in the first episodes of DFR. She constantly have fights, with both Tru'nae, and Cianni, but when Tru'nae is not around, she gets along really well with Cianni. * Nabria (Season 1) The quiet girls of the house, and Amaiya's cousin. She appeared in 3/5 episodes. The first to episodes, she blended in the background, watching the girls play Uno, and watching the argument between Tru'nae, and Amaiya. In episode 4, she is play fighting with Truane, tickling her in the car, saying only but little words, still being quiet. * Zaniah (Season 1-2) Tru'nae's cousin, known for being the "most grown" of grown little girls. She has a cocky attitude, loud, and loves to hear her voice. Her first Daycare For Real appearance was the after show series. And is responsible for the quote, "But you're jeolous of us! Because we got the popular stuff, you got ragety stuff, you're a ratchet little girl!" * Teresa (Season 2) The first new and relevant girl of the series who is known for having a verbal fight with Tru'nae on episode 1 and 2. Series Overview Cast History * Zaniya only appeared in the after-show series of Season One. * Jawon and Ahmed mhad a recuring role for the two episodes of Season Two Season 1 Daycare For Real season one was filmed in July 2012, and premiered in Spring 2013 Because of the fact that Daycare For Real was filming at the same time as Wayniiboi Season 2, DCFR was scheduled to premier after Wayniiboi 2. Since the show didntt premier until 2013, that gave the producers time to filming an Aftershow that was relvealed after each episode of daycare for real After Show In the first season of Daycare For Real, after the show was published on Dailymotion, the girls came in May 2013, and was video taped while watching the series. It was Starring Cianni, Tru'nae, and the new girl Zaniah, that is titled as the grownest of all grown little girls. The girls watches the show having to make comments, and showing reactions to what they are seeing. As the series is being published on You in June, having the After show being published after the the episodes. Season 2 Mommom (Ms. Rahim) says that she isn't sure if she wants to have the older kids come back for the summer again. Because of all the fighting, yelling, and arguing. After the summer of 2013 it was confirmed that there will be no Daycare For Real Season 2. In 2014, the home daycamp was removed but the show was renewed for a second season. The format of the show will be different f-rom season 1. The girls will have their personal lives filmed instead of being in the daycamp. This season's production was discombobulated because of the fact that there were big outliers between times of filming Episodes 1 and 2 (With Amaiya and Jawon) was filmed in May 2013. While the second part of the show was filmed in June 2014 Also in Amaiyas interview background is not updated like it is in the episodes after 1 and 2 Orignally, Jawon Vs Amaiya was supposed to be a special, then it was change to be a flash back episode in Season 2 but since Daycare for Real Season 2 was falling short in episoess, they played Jawon Vs Amiaya in two parts Originally There were supposed to be two episodes for episodes 3-6, but each episode was slip into 2 to make 6 episodes all togtherr since all the girl never done anything during the summer. Mostly because of the stormy weather, it enabled the girls to go aactivities together The show is to be published in fall September 12, 2014. The Second season has controversies dealing with the language used in the episodes. Compared to the last season, there were no curse words used. this season F-bombs are being slanged out of people's mouths. Zaniya's mom comes out and make a scene saying "Muchie don't pick up the freakin gun, cause i'm about to snap the fuck out". and the scene were Tru'nae and Teresa are fighting, her uncle goes "Yo yo yo, chill out! what the fuck!? and the worst one yet, when Tru'nae goes "You can't even do a crab walk with her fat behind self lookin like a faggot." more was said but it was edited Special A special of Daycare for Real was to be posted in 2015 with Nigee and Nariz newson as hosts. Amaiya and Zaniya would be called in via satelite to speak on each other. Nazir talked about his short relationship with trunae.